


Hallelujah

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armin's a beautiful singer, Eren feels v sad in the cell, Fluff, Hallelujah - Leonard Cohen, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Now, I've heard there was a secret chord. That David played and it pleased the Lord." He sang out, voice carried out smoothly, like feathers in a summers breeze. "But you don't really care for music, do you? It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth." His voice grew more louder, as he continued to wipe down the panes of glass. "The minor fall, the major lift. The baffled king composing hallelujah..""Hallelujah," but that wasn't his voice.(Aka that one fanfic where the otp does a duet.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: tdayr18/via twitter
> 
> Her singing Hallelujah into a well, sparked this idea.

It was considered a  _break_ day for everyone in the Headquarters, but knowing Levi; he's still going to make people clean. Armin was assigned to the windows on the left wing, and Mikasa had taken the other side. On the other hand, Eren had been stuck in his cell for, 4 and a half weeks now. It's been so long since he had contact with anyone other than guards or Levi. Armin longed to see him, just being able to see the same comfort from the familiar jade green eyes would be a breath of fresh air. The blonde let out a small huff as he reared the left side of the HQ. Levi was strict with giving Eren the privilege of seeing others, Armin _hated_ it. It was a little inhumane to isolate someone from the people that were close to him, thought Armin.

The small blonde, neared the left side of the building. His cleaning rags slung over his shoulder, with a bucket full of water in his left hand. Armin stopped beside the well that was built beside the wall. He carefully set the bucket onto the ledge, trying not to let any water slip from the container. He deposited the rags alongside the container, then proceeded to dip one of the cloths into the hot water, wincing slightly. After he squeezed the excess water from it, Armin moved to the right and began to clean the windows.

There was something about Armin, every time he was doing a chore he'd always break out into a small song. His voice was amazing, it was sweet; almost like honey. Sometimes Eren or Mikasa would catch him singing while he cleaned, they'd waver around listening to him. His voice reminding them of home. A favourite of theirs was Hallelujah, they didn't know why. The tune was just so _peaceful._

And that, was just what Armin ended up serenading.

"Now, I've heard there was a secret chord. That David played and it pleased the Lord." He sang out, voice carried out smoothly, like feathers in a summers breeze. "But you don't really care for music, do you? It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth." His voice grew more louder, as he continued to wipe down the panes of glass. "The minor fall, the major lift. The baffled king composing hallelujah.." 

He shook out the rag and switched to a dry one, beginning to dry off the pane. "Hal-" — "Hallelujah.." A voice rang out from the well, Armin flinched and turned towards the small structure. "Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah.." The voice sounded worn down, broken in a way. But, it didn't seem like they were going to continue. He meekly approached the well, setting down both of the pieces of cloth in the process. The blonde looked over the ledge and stared down.

"Your faith was strong but you needed proof, You saw her bathing on the roof." The blonde softly crooned, his tone echoed down into the ground. He could see a faint light at the bottom. "Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya," he continued, waiting on a reply. 

"She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, and she cut your hair." He finally recognized that voice; Eren. He breathed out and smiled. Armin felt like crying, and hesitated before responding. "And from your lips she drew the hallelujah." He sang, with more confidence. He could've sworn he heard a breath of relief. He kept blinking away the small tears that formed in his eyes.

"Armin?" Eren called out, his once broken voice replaced with a new happiness. 

"Yes," He replied almost immediately. "It's me, Eren."

"You don't know how  _happy_ I am to hear your voice again." It sounded like he was crying, but, Armin was too. "I missed hearing it ever since I got here." Armin let out a breathless laugh, and sniffed. "I missed you too, Eren." He blinked away the tears that threatened to fall, it was honestly such a relief to be talking to him again. It almost felt unreal. "I'm glad your knack for singing kicked in today." Eren replied, faintly. Armin couldn't stop smiling.

"I'm glad you happened to be listening today." The blonde replied, sitting on the ledge of the well.

;;

Eren smiled to himself, his bed positioned just below the well. Feeling the soft draft that blew in, he felt like he could breathe again. "Me too.." He muttered quietly, closing his eyes and imagining his best friend beside him. Maybe, he thought Armin was more than that, they have kissed before. Maybe he was love struck by that angel. If only he could just see his smile, how the world around them lit up when Armin smiled. How could one human being be so perfect?

Unfortunately, their comfort couldn't last forever.

"I have to go, Levi's coming." Armin uttered out quietly. "I'll see you soon, Eren." Eren frowned, as he heard Armin walk farther away.

Eren bit his lip, as he heard the movements from above, and Levi speaking with Armin. 

"Please don't go." He whispered, looking up at the bottom of the well. 

It was like this for along time now. Back in Shiganshina, every time Eren was sad he'd ask Armin to sing for him. Just hearing his voice calmed him down, even if it was just the faint little hums. How he cherished those moments, and held them very close. 

_"I don't know why it broke?!" Eren wailed, tears streamed down his dirt covered face as he held the remains of his net. "Maybe raging after you failed to catch something, isn't the best way to take care of it." Armin replied, with a tone. He held his books close to his chest as he kneeled beside Eren. "It's not my fault the bug got away!" He said, burying his face into his bruised knees. The small blonde sighed and sat next to Eren, he leaned against his friend and began to hum._

_Eren uncovered his face and rested his chin on his knees, and listened to his friends soft humming. He stopped crying, and calmed down. He sat in the field for the afternoon, doing nothing but listening. Until the sun had started to set, they had stayed in the small meadow._

_"I.. think we should head back now," Armin muttered, nudging Eren's shoulder. Eren nodded, and stood up. He stretched out and yawned, soon after lending out a hand for Armin. Blue eyes squinted, and Armin got up himself. Still as stubborn as ever. Eren laughed, and lightly shoved Armin before he began to run._

_"Race ya!" He called over his shoulder, the blondes ocean eyes widened and he ran after Eren, "no fair!"_

Eren chuckled, "how could I miss you already? It's only been 5 minutes."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry for writing this.


End file.
